


Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint Crossover (That I Stole)

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Even though I still stole their work...), Crossover, Flashpoint/Hawaii Five-0(2010) Crossover, I STOLE THIS, I respect the Original creator of this Fic!!!, Inspired (Partly Written By) A YouTube Video!, M/M, Most definitely Out Of Character (Because I'm that bad a writer), Vague-Ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: If I haven't mentioned it enough already, I stole this story. Once again I have traveled through the internet to steal the hard work of others and hold it in my diabolical clutches. This time, I found a crossover FanVid on YouTube.The creator (& author) is: Rhysenn's Vids[If you find this fanfic Rysenn, and you want me to remove it, I will do so. & I'm sorry if it offends you, make you angry, or anything of that sort.]The Title of the video is: Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint crossover: Broken (Steve McGarrett/Sam Braddock)The link is supplied below in the story but here it is again, just in case: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cto62jwhUto---O-K...SO, the story? Uh... Two broken hearts come together?(I don't have a proper Summary! What did you expect from a thief?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint crossover: Broken (Steve McGarrett/Sam Braddock)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244102) by Rhysenn's Vids. 



> \--- - --- -- --- - ---  
> I am relying on the video for playout and timing. The video really speaks for itself. I'm just a selfish monster who has issues and wants to put their stamp on everything... {The Original Story Line (by the Original creator) is in the End Notes.)}  
> \--- - --- -- --- - ---  
> **In this crossover, there is very little interaction between the Hawaii Five-0 team and the Flashpoint team. **  
> \--- - --- -- --- - ---

Steve McGarrett stands soldier steady at his father's funeral. The guns blast and he doesn't flinch. 

After the ceremony, Steve is being bombarded by grieving friends and people offering their condolences. Through the crowd, he catches sight of a long time friend and he freezes, staring at a sandy blonde head as it turns from him and walks away.

"Sam?" the former SEAL says the name, far too quietly for the man to hear.

\--- - ---

Sam Braddock sits in his hotel room looking over old military photos. When he comes to the one of him and best friend, his vision blurs and he has to put the photos down to wipe at his eyes. 

He tries to put his mind off of it by thinking of another face from one of the other pictures, which makes him think of McGarrett. 

Sam had wanted to go over and talk to the man, had thought of several different things to say when he did, but something had stopped him. It might have been the crowd milling around McGarrett, it might have been him thinking the man might not remember him, or it might have been his own cowardice.

Sam sighs as he pulls out his cell. He wasn't going to allow himself to be in Hawaii without at least trying to talk to his friend. No matter what stopped him before, not doing anything was against his nature.

He texts McGarrett: YOU WANT TO TALK?

\---

Steve is in the garage, looking through an old metal tool box, when his phone goes off with a text alert.

He pulls out his phone and is surprised at who the sender is.

Instead of texting back, Steve decides to call Sam.

-

Sam startles when his phone rings, but he quickly looks the caller ID over before answering, "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you McGarrett?"

"It's Steve, Sam. We're not in the military anymore."

"Right," Sam huffs a short laugh as the very word 'military' brings a pang of pain in his chest. "I'm...I'm sorry for what happened...To you father, I mean."

"Me too," Steve says solemnly. He looks around the garage as he thinks of something to say. "I saw you at the funeral. Why didn't you come over?"

"Ah, well...You looked like you had enough people bothering you. I didn't want to interrupt."

"I'm glad you came anyway," Steve makes sure to add. "Really, it means a lot to me, Sam. How did...How did you manage that? Aren't you still with the military?"

"No," Sam flinches at the other man's last word. "I've been out for a little while now. I'm on a tactical unit now. We're in Hawaii hunting down an escaped felon."

"Oh, alright, that's...that's..." Steve sighs. He feels like he's stepping in a mine field and he doesn't know why. "Listen, Sam...Do you think you can come over? To my place? I can come pick you up if you want."

"To your place?" Sam repeats, heart racing with the thought. "Why-Why'd you want me to do that, Steve?"

"Because I could really use a friend right now," Steve says honestly. "Please, Sam?"

"Text me the address."

\---

Sam arrives outside Steve's place, feeling like a teenager about to talk to a new crush even as his mind keeps trailing back to thoughts of Afghanistan.

Steve opens the door and motions for Sam to come in.

The two men stand in the living room, just staring at each other for a few awkward minutes.

Sam clears his throat, "Was there something you wanted to talk about in particular? Or not...talk about...I don't know."

Now that the man stands in front of him, flesh and blood, and close enough to touch, Steve's mind flashes back to his time in special ops and his training with Sam. Pulling him out of the mud, being pulled out of the mud, laughing with him in the mess, firing rounds towards various targets, lying side-by-side with him on too thin blankets.

He hadn't had the time to think about it back then, but now Steve knows there was something there between him and Sam.

"Sam," Steve says as the man rubs at his knuckles nervously. "I missed you."

Sam smirks as he looks up at the taller man, emotions running wild in his head as he replies, "I missed you too."

"All that time together before...Then being separated for those missions..." Steve steps into the other man's personal space. "I never realized how much I missed having you by my side until I saw you at the funeral, Sam. Having you here...It makes me feel like I've gotten something back that I didn't know was missing."

"That's just the grief talking," Sam shakes his head as he sits on a couch arm rest. "You don't know what you're saying, Steve."

"I think I do," the taller man assures the blonde. "It's the only thing I'm sure about right now."

Steve runs the back of his fingers down Sam's right cheek.

Please, Sam," Steve's strong front crumbles as he stares into the blonde's eyes. "I need you."

Sam stares up at Steve, remembers the last time he saw the man and how it tore him apart afterwards. He stands up, one hand reaching for Steve's neck to pull him down for a sudden kiss.

Steve kisses back passionately, pulling Sam up with hands on the man's lower back as he bends over slightly.

The two keep kissing as they stumble back towards the bedroom.

\--- - ---

Steve stretches awake, one arm searching for Sam but finding the bed empty. His eyes open as he sits up, looking for the other man.

Sam walks into the room, shirtless and clearly freshly showered by the look of his wet hair. Steve smiles at the view as the events of the night before play out in the back of his head.

"Morning," Steve says and the other man looks over to him.

"Morning," Sam replies, then starts looking around for a shirt.

"You can borrow one of my shirts," McGarrett offers as he moves to get out of bed. "My pants probably won't fit you, but my shirts should."

"Thanks," Braddock mumbles looking away.

Steve's smiles fades as he steps close to the other man to put his hands on his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Sam shakes his head in the negative, eyes focused on the ground.

"Is it because of what we did last night?"

Sam lets out a wet laugh as he shakes his head again.

"Then what is it?"

Sam's head is swimming with memories, making it hard for him to summon up the courage to speak. Even as he opens his mouth to talk, instead of words, he gets tears that drip down his cheeks. 

"Sam?" Steve asks, worried. "What's wrong?"

Sam shakes his head, hating himself as he can't get the tears to stop.

"Hey," the brunette says as rubs at his lover's arm. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

The blonde finally falls apart enough to chokes out, "He's dead!"

Steve's brow furrows in confusion, "Who's dead?"

"My best friend," Sam says as the pain in his heart increases. "That's why I'm not in the military. I killed him. It's my fault he's dead."

"Come on, Sam," Steve's worry jumps up a few more levels. "You're not telling me the whole story. What do you mean it's your fault?"

"In Afghanistan," the blonde forces out, body trembling in his lover's hold. "We were clearing out an area and I....I shot him. He's dead. Because of me."

The tears start again, stronger than before because of the confession.

Steve moves Sam to pull the blonde's head to his chest.

"War is bad enough when you're taking out the enemy," the former SEAL says softly. He kisses the top of his lover's head. "You made a mistake, Sam. It happens. You didn't do it on purpose. You can't hold it over your head like this."

Sam breaks down some more as he huddles closer into Steve's embrace.

Steve holds tighter to the shaking body in his arms, wishing he could take the other man's pain even though he knew it was a useless wish.

Steve waits for Sam's sobs to lesson before speaking again. 

"I failed someone too, Sam. I failed my father. He was being held hostage, the man responsible wanted to make a trade..." the brunette clears his throat to continue. "I was forced to kill my guy and so my father's kidnapper killed him."

Sam wipes at his eyes then places the palms of his hands on Steve's chest.

"Guess that makes us a pair of guilty men," the blonde murmurs quietly.

Steve tightens his hold a touch more. 

"We both have our burdens to bear...But we don't have to bear them alone."

Sam pulls back, wiping away the last stray tears quickly.

"I've got to go to work," the blonde clears his throat. "I'll...I'll call you later."

Sam grabs a discarded shirt off the floor and walks out of the room without another word. Steve stares after him but doesn't try to stop him.

\---

Sam's team gets a report of a emergency involving their escaped felon. They rush to the scene and fan out to search for him. 

Sam finds a woman squaring off with the felon and he calls out to her to get back, but she doesn't listen. As he reaches the woman the felon drops a flash grenade. Training and instinct has Sam shouting for the woman to run away as he jumps on top of the explosive.

The flash grenade goes off underneath Sam, knocking the wind out of him and making his ears ring. He rolls over to get the pressure off the pain of his chest and sees the felon standing over him with a gun pointed at his head.

"Hello, officer," the felon greets the blonde. "So nice of you to stop by."

Sam's team calls out to him over their radio and he lies to them that everything is fine. As the felon rolls Sam over to tie his hands behind his back, the blonde looks around for the woman.

'At least she got away,' Sam thinks as his wrists are zip tied.

The felon drags Sam to another room before going through his pockets. When the man finds the blonde's phone, he smiles.

"Let's see who's willing to risk their lives for you," the felon says, waving the phone in the blonde's face before standing to make a call.

\---

McGarrett is just getting over his first meeting with Danny Williams when his cell phone rings.

He looks at the caller ID, sees it's Sam and knows something is wrong. Sam was supposed to be working, it was all over the news. Why would he randomly step away from his job to call him?

"Hello?" Steve answers, keeping his worry out of his voice.

"Ah, 'McGarrett' is a guy. I should have known," an unfamiliar male voice answers.

"Who's this?" the former SEAL demands to know.

"Well, I'm the guy who has your friend tied up in a back room, McGarrett," the voice replies. Steve closes his eyes and adjusts his grip on his phone as his anger flares. "I was hoping you'd be willing to help me and Braddock out. You see, I need a way out of here and Braddock..." the voice laughs. "I think Braddock just wants to go home...Alive."

"That's going to take some time," Steve says as Danny looks at him in confusion. "I don't even know where you are, let alone how to get you out of there."

"It was a long shot," the voice sighs. "But I hope Braddock is worth it. I'll give you an hour, McGarrett. Any time after that and you might as well not come at all."

The voice hangs up and Steve runs for his car.

"McGarrett! Where are you going?" Danny asks as he tries to run after the other man.

"Sorry, Detective Williams!" Steve shouts as he opens his car door. "I've got somewhere else to be!"

Steve takes off with his car, ignoring the blonde detective as he pushes the gas to the floor and focused on weaving through traffic without causing an accident.

\---

When Steve arrives at the scene, he doesn't bother with credentials and just sneaks in through a back way. He pulls his weapon as he approaches an open area with voices coming it. He sees the felon out in the open, holding Sam at grenade point. 

Steve's heart pounds harder as he moves closer and closer to the man and his hostage. He sees part of Sam's team talking to the felon while another part approaches from different angle with some sort of strange device.

Sam catches Steve's eye, giving him a signal to tell him to wait it out; wait for his team to make the first move.

The man negotiating with the felon looks over to Steve, but doesn't bother to address him as he tries to get the grenade away from Sam's chest.

"What does it matter?" The felon sighs, his head ducking low as he lifts his hand with the grenade. 

The team with the device hits the felon's hand with the grenade and Steve opens fire, killing him. 

Steve rushes to Sam's side, "Sam? Are you okay?"

A member from the Sam's team cuts his bindings free and the blonde's hands fall to his front. There's some of the felon's blood on them and he wipes it off on his clothes as he fights back tears as he shakes his head.

"Hey-" Steve reaches out to touch the other man, but he's pushed away.

Steve stares back in shock and hurt while Sam continues to shake his head.

The blonde gets up and walks out of the room.

-

Outside, Steve and Sam exchange glances as they both head to their own cars. 

Steve looks away first and marches off, leaving Sam to realize he owed the other man an explanation.

\--- - ---

Sam walks into the Five-O headquarters and is led by to Steve's office there.

"Hey," the blonde greets as Steve lifts his head up to see his visitor. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," the brunette shrugs.

Sam closes the door for some privacy, taking a deep breath for strength as he does so, then turns back to Steve.

"Listen, about yesterday," Sam looks away so he doesn't have to see what sort of expression Steve is making. "I overreacted. Seeing all that blood... It just reminded me of everything we talked about."

"It's okay, Sam," Steve assure the other man. "Really, I get it. What's important now is that you're okay."

"That's the thing though, Steve," The blonde sighs out a heavy breath, eyes finally lifting to look the other man in the eyes. "I'm not so sure that I am okay. I don't think that I will ever be okay. And that's not something I want to weigh you down with."

"Weight me down?" Steve repeats. "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me and you and what we did last night," Sam explains. "I'm talking about this...This connection I feel, to you. For you, I just..."

"Sam, are you..." Steve tries to understand what the other man is saying without getting his hopes up. "Are you saying you have feelings for me?"

"I love you, Steve," Sam gives him a small, pained smile. "I think I did back in special ops and I definitely know I do now. But I'm not going to expect anything from you, or for you to feel the same way...and I know it's too much too soon after everything you've been through recently. I just wanted you to know how I felt...Before I left."

The confession leaves Steve stunned. So much so, that he doesn't get his act together fast enough to stop Sam from leaving.

-

Steve wastes too much time thinking things over in his office before running after Sam. 

\--- 

Sam walks to the locker room to clear out his stuff. He figures it will be easier on the team if he takes out his junk, then resigns. That way they won't have to suffer through any awkward moments.

When he walks into the room, he's surprised to find Steve waiting there for him.

"You left before I could say anything to you," Steve says. "Again. You going to keep doing that to me, Sam?"

"I was trying to make this easier," the blonde says as he opens his locker. "For the both of us."

Steve steps closer, "Maybe I don't want the easy road. Did you think of that? Maybe I like life with all its heartache and troubles."

"Not my kind, Steve," Sam says. "You don't need any of that."

"Let me be the judge of what I need," the brunette counters. "And right now, I need you. I need the man that I love to stay here. With me."

Sam looks at the photos taped to the inside doors of his locker as the memories roll through his head like a movie re-run.

"We can't live our lives on our past regrets," Steve says softly. "We need each other to build a brighter future. I need you, Sam. Please...Stay."

Nodding his head, Sam closes his locker door covered with pictures from his past. 

He smiles at Steve, who grins back, and they both finally understand what this is: a chance to move on, together.

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> ***I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.***  
> **I am morally inclined to remind everyone I did not come up with this idea.**  
> *The Bellow is taken from the Video.*  
> The Characters were described in this way:  
> McGarrett is a lieutenant commander and former Navy SEAL who returns to Hawaii to investigate his father's murder.  
> Braddock is an ex-special forces officer who left the military after he accidentally killed his best friend while clearing out an area in Afghanistan.
> 
> The Story (As written by the Original creator):  
> Braddock and McGarrett met while serving in special ops, but they were assigned to different missions before they could figure out their feelings for each other. Braddock is in town with his tactical unit and McGarrett sees him at his father's funeral, although they don't get a chance to talk until Braddock texts McGarrett and McGarrett calls him back. They end up sleeping toghether and realize they now understand each other on a whole new level: they are both haunted by guilt, Sam over his best friend and McGarrett over his dad.  
> When the tactical unit responds to an emergency, Braddock is taken hostage. McGarrett gets the ransom call and rushes to the scene to find Braddock's captor holding him at grenade-point. Braddock catches McGarrett's eye, giving him a signal; McGarrett and Braddock's team take the captor down, killing him. McGarrett rushes to Braddock's side, but Braddock reacts emotionally and pushes him away.  
> Later Braddock finds McGarrett and they talk about their relationship. Braddock tells him how he really feels about him, leaving McGarrett slightly stunned. Braddock intends to resign and he's on his way to clear out his locker, but he finds McGarrett waiting there. McGarrett asks Braddock to stay--for him. Braddock closes his locker door--covered with pictures from his past--he smiles at McGarrett, who grins back, and they both finally understand what this is: a chance to move on, together.


End file.
